Chadbory Vs Darkbory
Darkbory’s massive shadow balls orbited him evilly, throwing purple incandescence all over the walls of the house.ly “You mean the chaos emeralds?” Chadbory quickly opens his right eye, as if to acknowledge the sudden spike in angst entering the room. "You don't even have the jawline to fight me, but I guess I'll make an exception." He says as he slowly rises his chiseled woman-magnet of a body up from his testosterone laced couch. "Be careful,buddy, I'm on paleo." ”and I’m on kicking your ass.” Darkbory extends a gloved hand towards him, the black leather glistening with pure malice as a glowing symbol manifested on his trunk. ”Super... common sense...” His eyes open and exude a sickly purple hue, glowering at Chadbory. Here goes nothing. In one smooth movement, the bory’s fist connects with his chin. And it crashes. Chadbory's head flies back and as he stumbles backwards. He smashes right into his trophy cabinet. Hundreds of golden plastic cups are crushed under 3 tons of pure read meat. "Son, I don't think you really know what you just did. Those trophies were more priceless than any of your 'chaos emeralds'. Because of you, how will females know that I won the Toobalooba corn holing competition 9 years in a row?" Chadbory spits out a globule of masculinity in blood form. "You're on the track to walking on the stairway to heaven, kiddo." And just like that, the wall of angus beef rushes towards the emo manlet with a 600 lbs weight in hand, swinging it at Darkbory like a wrecking ball to a building. A dumb bitch building, am I right ladies? A cracking noise warbles out from the inside of Darkbory’s ribbory as the weight collides with him. Blood trickles down from his super sensitized nose. “is that all you’ve got? your son is a better fighter than you.” He pries himself from the plaster burrow the impact had made. Dark, black shadow energy radiates from his thick thighs. You can see every muscle primed to beat Chadbory’s ass into borydust. ”it’s time for NEGATIVE SENSING!” All at once, toobalooba is bathed in black. “Heh.......” "I see you ain't no softie. That move usually ends in ways too violent for a TV Y-7 rating." The T-filled Bory channels the energy of one of the manliest animals in all of Earth: the golden-mantled howler monkey. With all his might, Chad releases a yell that permeates all throughout Toobalooba. Almost instantly, Stacies spring out everywhere. From bushes and trees to cabinets and drawers, breaking through the windows and entering the house from sewers and water lines. "Here are all the girls I stole from incels and virgins. Incels like YOU!" The stacies crowd around Chad. Slowly, the blob of stacies grow as more join in. Soon enough, a mech comprised of stacies towers over Darkbory. "Any last words?" They all say in uniform, cocking their stacy arm cannon directly at Darkbory and firing stacy after stacy at the Bory. A stacy’s fat, goblin bories collide with Darkbory. He is brough to his bloated knees, flap of hair floating in the wind sadly. All at once, a vision occurs to him. ”You super silly bory!” Said Noonbory, a vision in the sky. He grinned obnoxiously. ”AUGH... YOU... fuckER!” Darkbory clutches at his abdomen and a broken heart symbol tears idself from it with a sound like moist ramen noodle. ”PREPARE TO BE SENSITIZED“ Moving his arms up and down in the fabeled bory rhythm, the black aura causes the mech to shake and spasm. The Stacies begin to become sensitized. inky black blood flows from the mech’s interior, a consequence as each Stacy becomes MEGA sensitized and implodes from the pure sensitization. ”AUGH... AUGHHHHHH!” Toobalooba begins to invert and turn G MAJOR. ”CHADBORRYYY” The mech of conjoined chadliness started to cripple and falter. The stacies lost their form, a side affect from massive sensization. The mech had started to fall just as quickly as it had formed, it's components spilling over Darkbory in a mixture of black blood, perfume and workout sweat. Chad rose from the wreckage of his call. Unlike his stacies, Chad was immune to sensitization (he credited this to his large intake of raw zebra meat). His optic organs focused onto Darkbory. "Holy Bory Hell, man, that was every woman in Toobalooba! Well, every girl that was worth it anyway. I don't even know what chaos what-its are! What do you want with me, you son of a bory bitch-ass motherfucker?" Chad said as he gritted his teeth on a particle of whey. ”...By chaos emerald...” Darkbory swaggers and hus thick thighs jiggle with pure anticipation and sexiness energy. You could say he has an extra sense - sexual sense. “I mean your hand in marriage, of course.” He gets down on an incredibly thick knee and his muscles ripple. ”I want to hurt your son in a deeply personal way. What’s better than marrying his dad and hrounding him... FOREVER!” He laughs evilly and the G major shade is lifted, instead circling around Darkbory lazily. ”do you accept...?” Chadbory froze in his tracks as the volumptious bory knelt in front of him. An answer tried to escape his well formed bory lips but were caught in the anxious quaking of his lower jaw. "I...I.." said the herculean dough ball as his quaking jaw shifted from a 2.5 to an 8.9. All he could notice was Darkbory's thick black thighs. He may be low T but he was hotter than the bottom of an overworked laptop. What Chadbory saw in Darkbory was unlike anything that he saw in any of the Toobaloobian Stacies. There was something about Darkbory that made him all the more attractive, an energy that exceeded any level of testosterone. An energy that coudn't be found in dettori powder or fad, rhino-based diets. What Darkbory had was something that filled the empty hole of his heart, a hole that felt gaping no matter how many women he surrounded himself with. And so as Darkbory's muscles rippled, Chadbory's muscles rippled in unison. His jaw eased and simmered back to an easy shift. "You're the best flippin, bory in Toobalooba, even better than that NoonBOZO I have for a son. Toto was always my favorite anyway." He said before kneeling before Darkbory an grasping his glorious lumps with his gigantic bory hands and meeting him bory lip to bory lip.